


Rupert Graves

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [26]
Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: M/M, M/M But Not Officially Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell sends Glen an e-mail post credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupert Graves

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Rupert Graves_   
>  _Character: Russell_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Russell sends Glen an e-mail post credits._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Russell picks up the slip of paper that had been in the envelope. He starts an e-mail but types and deletes a few opening lines before deciding to just go with the awkward honesty thing.

Glen,

I don't even know what time your flight is at but hope you have a safe trip. Hope you don't stink of drugs round those airport dogs. Don't want to see you on one of those border patrol shows.

Have fun in Portland, I'm proud of you though I've no right to be. America is an adventure and the days we shared have shown me that I can move outside of my comfort zone a bit, have to see if I can handle being me while I do my shopping. I hope your course goes brilliantly and that you have an amazing time. I've listened to the recording twice all the way through and I'm glad we didn't leave it there. I've shared things I didn't even know I was hiding.

If you give me your address when you get this, there's something I'd like to send you. It's a DVD, Maurice. You might already have it but it would give you more Rupert Graves based wanking material. Let me know and I can order it on Amazon and get it shipped to where you are. We could both watch it and Skype like a quasi-date thing.

I'm sure you'll see through that bullshit. I really like you and I'm not saying wait for me, don't want to deprive you of all that foreign cock and potential research subjects. (Not sure if the package you gave me means project is done or that you're leaving me out. I don't want to assume it means more than it does.) 

I know I'd like to stay in touch. You might end up falling in love or going travelling but if you end up back here, maybe we can see how things go. I don't want to waffle on and maybe you're that open with everyone but I feel like we made a connection. I assume you included your e-mail for a reason, maybe not this reason though. Anyway, I hope you aren't reading this going what the fuck. Best of luck and all that.

Safe Travels  
Russell


End file.
